


Just Stay

by cavloe12 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1840s, M/M, Roxy/College is a serious ship, Teachers, They are all Lalondes, Woman's College
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cavloe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story starts in the year 1845 in St. Louis, Missouri.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts in the year 1845 in St. Louis, Missouri.

You stood behind the school building, waiting for class to end so you could pick up your little sister and go home. You had spent eight whole years in damned school building, you didn’t want to see it ever again, but here you were waiting for your little sister. She was so annoying, she never stopped talking about school and her teacher and how she wanted to go to college. College? If you were even anywhere close to one you still wouldn’t have enough money to pay for her to go. And even if you did have enough money, you would be the one going to college, not her.

Apparently her teacher, Mr. Egbert, was the son of a professor at a college back in the Northeast, some place called Harvard. You kept on trying to tell her that is was mostly likely a man’s school and she just argued back, 

“Well I can wear a disguise! All the girls at school say I look manly enough to pull it off! And you’ll cover for me, right?” she asked with pleading eyes.

“O’course I would, but we ain’t got that kind of money anyway so just lay off it.”

“Okay, but Dad would work hard so I could go. Dave, why can’t you be more like Dad?” she asked and that’s when you blew, you couldn’t stand it when she compared you to him.

“Because I just ain’t! And you should be glad of that too; else I woulda left you like he left us!”

“Daddy didn’t leave us! He’ll be back, he promised!”

“Sure he will.” And that’s when she slapped you.

You rubbed your jaw, remembering the slap that nearly knocked you off your feet. You should really get her to stop playing with the boys at her school; she was a lady and ladies shouldn’t have that good of a left hook.

Then the bell rang. You walked up to the front of the building and stood by the door to wait for little Roxanne. When she came out, she gave you a look and you knew not to interfere with what happened next. She got into an argument with this kid a year older named Horuss and that argument turned into a fight and then your little hero won, you cheering her on throughout the whole thing. She rushed over to you and you picked her up and spun her around in congratulations.

You felt a tap on your shoulder and heard a small cough behind you and turned around. It was Roxy’s teacher. You ushered Roxy away and told her to go on home and you’d follow soon after.

“Yeah?” you said to him and examined him from top to bottom. He was a slim, short man with bright blue eyes and glasses. He wore nice clothes and had a refined face so you could tell he was from a rich family.

“You are Roxanne’s guardian, correct?” he spoke in a soft and pleasant manner which irked you a bit.

“Me and my brother yeah.” You said and shuffled a bit closer to him.

“Well, I need to talk to you about her behavior.”

“What about it?” Closer.

“Well, she’s a smart girl, very smart, but she always disrupts class, talks put of turn and causes fights... like today.”

“And?” Closer.

“Well, I-I’d appreciate it if you, you told her not t-to do those things as it’s v-very distracting to the rest of the class and harmful to the others students.” He got louder and faster as the sentence went on.

“All right then Mr. Egbert. This your first year?” You were almost chest to chest by now and you kinda wanted to punch him, but you were going to be polite. A gentleman, you could say.

“N-No,” he was very flustered by now but you didn’t know if he was embarrassed or intimidated.

“Well, then I think you should know that you can’t tell a parent what to do.” You gave him your most intimidating smile.

“Y-Yes, of course, I was just—“

“Oh no, I get it,” you backed up about three paces “you just want to make sure all the little kiddies get their proper education. That’s all right, that’s fine. Just don’t tell me what to do with my family. See ya later Mr. Egbert.” You turned around and ran after Rose, laughing at the scared and shocked look on the poor man’s face.

You got back to your house, located above the tavern that your brother owned, just after Rose.

“Rose, your teacher spoke to me about you behavior today and I must say I am very disappointed in you. Why d’you always gotta put me on the spot like that? I mean, come on, I almost punched him. D’y’know how bad that woulda been for my reputation around this place? I mean, it’s already pretty much buried in the dirt, I don’t need it goin’ t’China. Plus, you shouldn’t be fightin’ anyway. Yer a lady, ladies don’t fight!”

“Well, maybe I don’t wanna be a lady!” She yelled at you.

“That’s too bad, because y’are one, now start actin’ like it,” you yelled back as Dirk walked in to the room.

“What’s with all the yellin’?” He asked.

“Rose keeps on getting’ into fights in school and the teacher made me talk to her about it.”

“It’s not my fault, that Zahhak is just a bastard.”

“Now, now Roxy. Dave. Calm down. Roxy, you really need to stop fighting and don’t curse, it’s not lady-like.”

“I don’t care about ‘lady-like!’” 

“All right, then don’t get into fights because it hurts you and other people and don’t curse cause Pa wouldn'ta wanted it fer ya.”

“Fine,” she said and stomped off to her room.”

“And Dave, don’t yell at her for makin’ you want t’punch people. You should be able to control yourself in those situations.” He scolded, you shrugged it off and went to your room.

**Author's Note:**

> See, Roxy/College is a very serious ship. Hello again! This story will be a 3-shot with a medium first chapter, a comparatively long second chapter and a really short third chapter. The Lalondes did not grow up in St. Louis, but in the country and that's why they have such thick accents. They moved there after their father left them to search for gold in North Carolina (which is rather stupid as by this point there isn't much left). Their mother died giving birth to Roxy. That is the story of their parents that may or may not be explained in further detail later in the story, but probably won't! so if you didn't read this you're one piece of info short. The title may or may not change.


End file.
